Not My Day
by Tigdream
Summary: Hermione's having a bad day. She's tired, unprepared, and a run-in with a certain ferret isn't making things any better. This just isn't her day. Sequel to A Good Day!


Disclaimer: Once again, none of these characters belong to me (sad face) but the plot is allll mine!

Gossip. Gossip. Oh and more gossip. I swear, if those two don't shut up and stop talking about freaking _Draco_ freaking _Malfoy_ and how incredibly "yummy" he is, I will hex them into oblivion! Who on Earth cares about that prat anyway? In fact, the only thing he has going for him is his looks. (Hey, even I can't deny the boy is fine. My mum always told me to give credit where credit is due.) But I knew that behind that Greek-God image is just a stupid, immature, prejudice idiot.

I turned over to see how long I had left before I had to get up. I yelled, and quickly threw back the covers. I grabbed the necessities of the day and some toiletries from my trunk and bolted to the bathroom for a shower, but I didn't fail to notice the confused, surprised looks Lavender and Parvati were giving me.

"We only have an hour before classes," I yelled. They, too, jumped up and gathered their things while I ran to get the shower first.

Five minutes later, I stepped out, quickly dried off, and put on my robes. I used a quick charm on my hair and brushed my teeth the required two minutes that had become a part of my morning system since I could brush my own teeth. (My parents were dentists after all.) I looked in the mirror at my bushy brown hair and large chocolate eyes. I knew this was as good as it was gonna get.

I opened the door and was immediately stampeded over in the girls' race to get the shower. The bathroom door closed for a moment and I took that time to compose myself again. When it opened a second later, Parvati came out with a look of distaste on her face. She started grumbling and I quickly grabbed my wand and left the room before she started shooting off spells.

Ron and Harry were waiting for me and we all walked down to the Great Hall. When we got there we went straight to the Gryffindor table and sat down beside Neville.

"Good morning, Neville," I said as I scooped some food onto my plate.

"Morning, Hermione," he said, in a rather worried tone.

"What's wrong, Neville," I asked.

"I'm just worried about that test we have in Potions today."

I gasped.

"Mione, what is it?" Harry asked in a worried voice with concern etched into his face. But I ignored him, and continued staring at Neville.

"What test?" I demanded.

At this, Harry eased up and Ron laughed.

"Mione," Ron said, amusement ringing in every word, "are you seriously saying you forgot about the test?"

"Apparently so, Ronald!" I screamed.

"Oh, I've got to go get my book and study!" I said in a hurry, and rushed out, breakfast forgotten.

When I got to the door, I pushed it open and immediately rammed into something. I glanced down. Oops, make that _someone_.

"Oops, I'm so sorry!" I apologized, and the person I ran into brought his blue-grey eyes up to meet my chocolate ones.

"Malfoy?" I asked, slightly confused, though I didn't know why. Maybe it was because I wasn't accustomed to the sight of Malfoy on the floor.

"No, Granger, the bloody circus! Watch where you're going Mudblood!" he yelled at me, getting up.

I flushed red with anger and was about to retort when Harry and Ron showed up behind me. They must have noticed my angered face, because they immediately rounded on Malfoy.

"What the bloody hell did you do to her, Malfoy?"

He smirked and the arrogant prat said, "Oh, you know, the usual. Pointing out the obvious fact that she's a Mudblood and always will be." Zabini and Parkinson crowed at this but Harry and Ron scowled. The phrase, _if looks could kill_, passed through my mind, and I almost found it a pity that it was just a phrase. Malfoy just laughed at the looks on their face.

"Well, as much as I love to humiliate you guys, I'm hungry. So, if you'll excuse us, we'll be leaving," he said. And without waiting for a response, he snaked his arm around Parkinson's waist, and walked into the Great Hall.

"Don't worry, Mione. We'll get revenge," said Harry.

"Yeah, maybe we'll hex his robes to turn invisible whenever he looks into a mirror. He'll be naked all day!" exclaimed Ron with a laugh. I giggled along with them and together we walked up to the common room, where my books awaited. Then I suddenly remembered the test and groaned. This was not going to be my day.


End file.
